Nonlinear optical chromophores provide the electro-optic activity in poled, electro-optic polymer devices. Electro-optic polymers have been investigated for many years as an alternative to inorganic materials such as lithium niobate in electro-optic devices. Electro-optic devices may include, for example, external modulators for telecom, RF photonics, and optical interconnects. High electro-optic activity and the stability of electro-optic activity, which is also referred to as “temporal stability”, are important for commercially viable devices. Electro-optic activity may be increased in electro-optic polymers by increasing the concentration of nonlinear optical chromophores. However, some techniques for increasing chromophore concentration may decrease temporal stability.